It's all in the Past 27XReader
by HG59
Summary: Short. 27XReader. A break up with a friend is never easy and their friendship looks like it might fall apart...


_It's all in the Past- 27XReader-** 2011**_

He fidgeted under her piercing glare and whimpered out,

"Y-y-you called me out, [Name]- chan?"

She huffed, took a deep breath, and began her rant.

"Yes Tsuna, I called you out for a VERY good reason. Ever since we've broken up, you've been all depress looking. Every time I come near you, you always have some excuse to leave, or scoot a few feet away! I'm getting really piss! The fact that I KNOW you better than this and that you should stop running away from me is obvious! Sure, I've known you for a year or so and I counted you as a really good friend of mines; we would walk home together almost every day and hanged out together when we have time. We would joke around, have outrageous adventures, and were with each other for most of the day. Yeah sure, I was unsure about what to say when you asked me out but I gave this relationship a try. Yeah, I know I shouldn't have done so but I didn't know what I was thinking when I said yes. These past two months with you have been great, but I only saw you as a friend and I haven't realized that until it was too late. And breaking up with you was only for the best because it would've gone too far. But after I did break up with you, I saw what a horrible mistake I did."

The male had a glimpse of hope in his eyes but she kept going.

"I saw that you had fallen for me too far, that love hit you harder than it hit me, and I knew that things couldn't possibly go back to the way before; back to when we would hang out together, just the two of us. And-and I didn't know what to feel during that time. A few days after we were talking normally, as if the relationship never happened, and yeah, I felt happy that you had gotten over it too. But then a week after you weren't smiling as much as you would use to, and that week turned into a month and now I'm…I'm just plain mad at you. So I don't know how you feel and I don't know how to comfort you in this type of situation because I don't _know_ what to do to help. I can't offer any advice and I do feel helpless but after watching you for a few days now, I finally know what I feel like. I think you're a _**coward **_to be avoiding me, not wanting to talk to me, not wanting to even be _**near**_ me, and that just pisses me off. I know that it's hurting you but just how do you think _**I**_ feel? I've been with you almost every single day and we were the close of friends, and here you are, evading me like I'm some kind of blight. It hurts! I told you before, in the beginning of our relationship, that you were my first boyfriend and I wasn't sure of my feelings of you. It wasn't until then that I realized I made a horrible mistake in being your girlfriend and that you would actually fall this far for me. If I had a chance to go back in time when you asked me out, I would've rejected you if I knew that this was going to happen; I would change this all! Then all of our moments together wouldn't be so awkward and weird. But your behavior is also annoying! You avoid me to no end and it angers me to no end! If you're really determined to go after something, go for it! Don't just evade it! The fact that you don't even bother to put any effort is bothering!"

Her voice stopped for a second and when she looked at him again, something broke inside of her. Tsuna was trembling in shame and his eyes were at the ground; she could even imagine his made-up cat ears lying back on top of his fluffy hair and slender tail curled around his waist. She sighed, and Tsuna glanced at his ex. For a moment, he saw her baggy eyes and an aged expression on her face and he felt guilty.

"Tsuna," she gently started again, "I really wished things would go back to normal between us but…after all that has happen, I don't think it's possible. I thought that there might be a possibility for it to happen…but I guess I was wrong. And I feel so guilty right now. I sound so selfish for wanting things my way that I never considered yours."

He saw a fake smile before she left.

"I'm sorry Tsuna. I should've treated you better; as a boyfriend **and** a friend. Bye…forever."

She turned away from him and began walking, leaving the boy standing there in the middle of the hallway. He saw her figure leaving him, for the second time again, and a new feeling burst inside of him. He didn't want their relationship to end in such a bad way. He didn't want to lose her as a friend. He couldn't stand the thought of having her ignore him whenever they see each other; he just couldn't bear the pain. And here he is, watching her back as she left him, not as a girlfriend but this time as a friend. And that's when he instantly ran after her and grabbed a hold of her shirt. And that's when he confessed his current feelings.

"[N-Name]!"

She slightly turn towards his direction and was thinking about rudely rejecting him again until she saw his shivering figure; she waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"[Name]! I-I'm sorry! This is all my fault and-"

"This was both of our faults, don't blame it all on yourself."

"…You're right, this was both of our faults. I should have thought about this more clearly."

"You didn't need to think of it clearly, you just acted based on your honest feelings."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You already said that, stop saying you're sorry when you didn't do that much wrong! I'm to blame as much as you are."

He was trembling from the pressure and his face was heated.

"[Name], just listen to me!"

She stopped and obeyed.

"I'm sorry that I ignored you after as a friend. As an ex-boyfriend, I am sad that you left me and I can't change your feelings for me if you already rejected me. But as a friend, I don't want our relationship to end so sourly! I don't think I can stand not saying hi to you every morning, or not laughing with you at the most funniest jokes. I don't think I can stand the awkward moments when I'm with you anymore! I wished you didn't break up with me so badly, but I can't ever change that, and you're right for the most part; _I am_ a coward. But one thing I know for sure is that I don't want to cut off all ties with you forever!"

Her eyes widened from his outburst; this was her first time seeing him raise his voice, and Tsuna was **not** a person that would do so. She was speechless at his confession and couldn't believe that Tsuna, her coward friend, to be so outspoken; she lightly chuckled and swiped his clinging hand away from her shirt.

"[N-Name]…"

He pulled back and was about to retreat away from her when he saw an extended hand. Her hand to be exact.

"Tsuna…," She hesitantly asked, "I know you might refuse this but...if…if it's fine with you, do you mind being friends again?"

At hearing her request, his eyes shined and he gave her an accepting smile, grasping her hand with his.

"Of course [Name]!"

One of her usual grin surfaced and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_I-I lost her as a girlfriend…and today I almost lost her as a friend…even though we can't be together, I should be happy that she's still by my side._

And the pair walked side by side down the hallway, starting their friendship over again and returning to the past that almost disappear.


End file.
